


Lo que no arde, congela

by Misari



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Español | Spanish, F/M, Happy Ending?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melancholy, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/pseuds/Misari
Summary: Peggy, Steve, Bucky y sus amores enterrados (y-ya-no-tanto).





	Lo que no arde, congela

**Author's Note:**

> Todo de Marvel, people.

>  
> 
> _Siniestro delirio amar a una sombra._
> 
> _Exilio – Alejandra Pizarnik._

**[Peggy Carter]**

Empieza con unas copas de whisky, unos hielos y la mansión de Howard en Los Ángeles, un año que Peggy no recuerda y que tampoco tiene demasiada importancia. Es una historia. Un relato. Un hombre que se transformó en leyenda y que perdió su humanidad en el camino. _Así son los mitos, señorita Carter._ Peggy asiente. No tiene ánimos de negarle nada, esa noche, al señor Jarvis. Ni siquiera sus confesiones. _Entonces…_ entonces Peggy considera que el reflejo de la luna contra la elegante piscina no es para nada romántico, ni todas esas porquerías que salieron desde el ´46 sobre el Capitán América y su amor por la enfermera. ¡Es ridículo! _Sí que los es, señorita Carter._ Es decir, jamás en la vida fue enfermera. Antes de unirse a la Reserva trabajó en Bletchley y antes de eso, antes de la guerra, planeaba ir a la universidad. Oxford. O Cambridge. O saltar el charco y estudiar en los Estados Unidos. Venga a hacer la América, decían los carteles y los folletos que Michael le traía a casa cada vez que venía de visita. Tampoco le parece que la luna sea particularmente romántica. Es bonita, sí. Es preciosa, sí. Pero. A Peggy le recuerda demasiado a las noches en las que se moría de frío con un rifle Lee-Enfield tras su espalda golpeteando contra ella cada vez que daba un paso a las afueras de París mientras planeaba algún asalto comando con la Resistencia francesa contra algún camión de comida nazi; si estaban de humor, tal vez fuera un Panzer lo que planeaban derribar. La luna sobre París siempre le pareció extrañamente gigante; como si de un momento a otro fuera a devorarse la ciudad entera. A veces quería que sucediera. A veces quería que las ciudades desaparecieran, que Francia desapareciera, que Alemania desapareciera, que la guerra terminara y le devolviera a Michael. Ahora siente lo mismo. Que la luna se devore a Estados Unidos. Que le devolvieran a Michael y a Steve. _Señorita Carter._ Bah. Estoy sentimental, señor Jarvis, no me preste atención.  Ya lo aceptó. La muerte. El no será. De verdad. Hubo hombres maravillosos y no tan maravillosos antes de Steve. Hubo hombres maravillosos y no tan maravillosos después de Steve. Los hay. El mundo siguió girando sobre su eje, los días siguieron siendo noches y las noches siguieron siendo días. Los años pasaron. Jarvis le mira la sortija de reojo, como queriendo no invadir su maldita privacidad. _¿Qué cuerno de privacidad?_ Es un maldito anillo en su dedo anular, está ahí para que todo el mundo lo vea, dah. Tome, señor Jarvis. Le da el anillo. No es dorado, es de plata. Sencillo. Sin diamantes y sin porquerías. Ni siquiera tiene una inscripción. _Entonces los años pasaron_. Ajá. Los años pasaron y ahí están, aún, en la mansión de Howard tomando whisky y asimilando a la luna a un monstruo devorador. _Pero si esa es usted, señorita Carter_. Tantos años y aun así se siguen tratando de usted. Lo de Steve no hubiera funcionado, de todas formas. _¿Por qué cree eso?_ No lo sabe con certeza, es más un instinto, un grito de las entrañas: los dos eran muy parecidos. Tomando el camino difícil, levantando los puños antes de preguntar, lanzándose al vacío sin paracaídas. No había balance. No podría haber ningún balance. El mundo no necesitaba a dos locos sueltos; alguien tiene que estar cuerdo para que se distinga la locura de la cordura. _Le hubiera gustado internarlo, ¿no es así?_ Peggy vuelve a tomar el anillo. Lo observa. Lo toquetea. Deja que nade en su palma. Es tan mundano, lleno de rajaduras y manchas de oscuridad; el calor de su piel contra él después de tanto tiempo, después de los tiempos. Los años pasaron, pasaron, los años _pasan_ y los muertos siguieron presentándose en fila a las puertas del Otro Lado. Incluso el señor Jarvis. Incluso Howard. Incluso— ¿No está aquí, cierto, señor Jarvis? El señor Jarvis le sonríe _. La pregunta, señorita Carter._

 —Claro que me hubiera gustado intentarlo —murmura.

 —Lo siento, tía Peggy, no escuché bien, ¿dijiste algo?

 Peggy cierra los ojos, la sortija aun en su mano. _Nos hubiéramos divorciado quizá en los sesenta, más cerca de los setenta. Pero hubiéramos tenido veinte hermosos años juntos, veinte años de aprender a amarnos y de aprender a odiarnos. Me hubiera gustado tener eso, ¿sabe, señor Jarvis? Me hubiera gustado que Steve viviera la vida._ Peggy abre los ojos y se pone la sortija otra vez en su dedo anular.

 —No, no querida. Solo tengo la garganta un poco seca. Sé una buena chica y tráeme un vaso, ¿puedes? —Sharon asiente y se marcha de la habitación, en sus ojos un halo de preocupación residual.

  _Claro que lo sé, señorita Carter._

  **[Steve Rogers]**

Les cuenta un _poco_ —un poco, vale— la verdad a Sam y a Natasha. Lo invitan a que se emborrache aunque los tres saben que Steve no puede emborracharse. Pretenden que no es así. Pretenden que Steve sí puede y que cuando habla lo hace bajo la influencia del alcohol. Martinis. Margatiras. Bloody Marys. Cervezas. Unas cuantas copas de vino Malbec. En realidad está sorprendido que Natasha esté tan fresca. Tiene las mejillas encendidas, pero por lo demás se encuentra bastante sobria. Sam es otra historia. Se cuelga del cuello de Nat, se cuelga de su cuello, y murmura, y grita, y hace grandes gestos con las manos:—¡Vamos Rogers, vamos Romanoff! ¡A escupir los grandes secretos de sus almas! Natasha se ríe y dice alguna media-verdad, algo que se supone debe parecerles shockeante. Steve no sabe qué tiene de shockeante que Natasha deteste el helado de limón o que prefiera los culottes a las tangas, pero Sam se lo traga. Abre los ojos como dos platos voladores. ¿No te gusta usar tangas? Y luego los dos lo miran. Y esperan. Esperan. Steve se toma dos copas de Bloody Mary más, las baja de un toque. ¡Así se hace, Rogers, fondo blanco! Y él también espera que la borrachera llegue. Lo intentará toda la noche. Lo intenta, y mientras esperan, los tres, a que el alcohol haga algún milagro, Steve decide que ya dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Sale un poco. Comienza a confesar con una hilera de copas y vasos vacíos frente a él, diecisiete para ser exactos, y una copa de Martini en las manos. Habla un poco de la vida antes de la guerra. Lo que trae irremediablemente a Bucky y las anécdotas que no dejan de fluir como una gran cascada por su boca, como si de verdad estuviera borracho. Quizá es todo psicológico. Un placebo. Como las pastillas que le daba mamá cuando Steve creía que _de verdad_ se iba a morir. Ya llegó su hora. No pasará de mañana. Fue una vida corta pero se aferra a ella. No quiere morir. _No quiero morir, Buck._ No quiero morir sin haber besado a nadie. Sam escupe su Margarita. Natasha tiene la decencia de atragantarse. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Barnes, _Barnes_ , Señor-de-las-Tinieblas, fue tu primer beso?! No nos jodas, Rogers. Steve se ríe, una risa bobalicona. _Primeros besos,_ aclara, para ver el efecto. Hermano, no es gracioso. No, no lo es. Es la verdad, lisa y llana. Les cuesta seguir el ritmo, pero Steve no tiene tiempo de… no tiene _tiempo_. Ya perdió bastante. Así que sigue contando anécdotas, sigue hasta el momento en que la guerra hizo su estallido en Pearl Harbor. Bucky y él estaban en el departamento cuando la noticia irrumpió en la radio. Todos supieron lo que significaba. Steve supo lo que significaba. Supo que Bucky, el Sargento Barnes, tenía su destino sellado en Europa. Todo cambió, con la guerra. Él. Bucky. Entró Peggy en el juego. De pronto se da cuenta que no quiere hablar de Peg. _Ey,_ le dice Nat, mucho más borracha que hace media hora atrás. Están borrachos, racionaliza. No recordaran una palabra. Steve se baja su botella de cerveza. Peggy cambió todo. Steve tenía planeado vivir hasta los treinta; ver a Bucky casado, si quería, ser el padrino de su primer niño o niña, esas patrañas. Luego planeaba irse. Dejar de luchar. Peggy le regaló la oportunidad de no tener que luchar para sobrevivir, de no tener que fijarse una fecha límite hasta donde su espíritu aguantaría. Peggy le dio _siglos._ Y quería, quiso, compartir algunos con ella. _Para ser justo, ¿saben? Un poco de tiempo para mí, un poco de tiempo para ella. Equilibrar la balanza, el universo, esas cosas religiosas._ Pero. Bucky murió. Steve lo dejó morir. Tren, nieve, escudo, gritos. ¡Sangre en tus manos, Rogers! ¿Qué podía regalarle ahora a Peggy, más que la mitad de su alma? Nah, no era justo; eso no equilibraría el universo: mejor regalarle el final de la guerra, tumbar las balanzas de las posibilidades a favor de los Aliados y darle una vida larga a ella. Toda una vida. La guerra lo cambió todo: su vida y su muerte.

 —¿No estas ni una pisca de borracho, verdad?

 —Lo siento, Nat. Pero no.

 Sam maldice, apenas coherente. Steve está asombrado de que ninguno de los dos se encuentre en un coma alcohólico; y dicen que _él_ es el milagro de la ciencia moderna.

  **[Bucky Barnes]**

Solo se lo dice a Shuri. No es una médica, eso lo capta. _¿Y aun así estas seguro que quieres contármelo a mí?_ Bucky no ve porqué no. _Ella_ es la que diseñó todo el programa para des-programar al Soldado de Invierno; ella es la humanidad que creyó perdida en una camilla, mucho antes de que cayera a los Alpes. Azzano fue el lugar de la muerte de su humanidad allá en el ´43. Esa es la verdadera tumba de James Buchanan Barnes. [10 de marzo de 1917 – Shelbyville, Indiana – febrero de 1943 – Azzano, Italia]. _En esa época no había médicos de la cabeza en el campo de batalla como hay ahora._ Shuri se ríe y lo llama cariñosamente _abuelo._ A Bucky no le molesta. En la realidad _tiene_ 101 años, aunque biológicamente no lo parezca. Es ella la que le dio la oportunidad de caminar en el mundo otra vez sin temor a que un desquiciado viniera y lo usara; la verdad es que Bucky opina que puede llamarlo como le entre en gana. ¿Pepino? ¿Rayo de luz? ¿Ojos de osito? Lo que quieras, nena. Lo que quieras. Ha dejado que otras _nenas_ le digan cosas peores, como _melocotón._ Solo se lo dice a Shuri después de su fiesta de cumpleaños. El Palacio se vistió bonito para conmemorar a un don nadie. _¡Bucky!_ Levanta las manos en señal de paz. Vale, vale, es alguien. Es solo que no se lo esperaba. La fiesta. La _gran_ fiesta. Y a Steve en ella. Creí que estabas haciéndote el renegado por ahí. _Lo estaba, Buck. Lo estaba. Pero es tu cumpleaños._ Jura por sobre el cadáver del pasado que _no_ lloró. No. ¿Él, un viejo sentimental de pronto? Por favor, ni que estuvieran en el siglo XXI. Solo se lo dice a Shuri una vez logrado con eficacia salir de la habitación que comparte con Steve en el Palacio; en la que Steve _ronca_. Le acaricia los cabellos, más largos que en toda su historia. Y le mira la barba, curioso. Antes, antes Steve no podía crecer una barba. Ahora, ahora Shuri lo mira con paciencia en su laboratorio, a las tanto-y-algo de la madrugada después de la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que haya tenido. ¿Y bien, abuelo? La cosa se va a poner solemne, así que no lo retrasa más. _A veces siento que soy un fantasma._ El mundo se para, alguien retiene la respiración, las estrellas no parpadean. Es todo tan trágico cuando lo confiesa, se da cuenta. Shuri no le dice nada, lo mira. Sabe que no terminó de confesar. _A veces siento que les arruiné la vida, muriendo, volviendo a vivir._ ¿A quiénes? Ah. Esa es la cuestión, eh. A quién no. A su ma, Winnifred. A su hermana Becca. _A Steve_. A Carter. ¿Carter?, le pregunta, curiosa. Bucky no sabe si lo siguiente que dice lo escupe o simplemente lo dice sin ninguna inflexión, sin ninguna emoción; son dos extremos, no hay nada en el medio. _Carter, el amor de la vida de Steve._ Shuri bufa. Como un toro, como los rinocerontes que crían la Tribu Fronteriza y que Okoye tal vez haya llevado a verlo de incógnito cuando aun técnicamente no tenía permiso para moverse del perímetro de su choza. _Los hombres son taaan densos, abuelo._ Perdona. ¿Perdona? Shuri vuelve a reírse, y esta vez a Bucky no le parece que haya sido buena idea que solo se lo haya dicho a ella, sea la persona que lo trajo al mundo de los vivos o no.  _Eso._ Shuri no tiene ánimos de ser dramática en la noche después de su cumpleaños número 101. Acá en Wakanda tenemos mucho respeto por nuestros mayores, Sargento Barnes. Fue T´Challa. U Okoye. ¿Tal vez la Reina Madre? _Por eso_ semejante fiesta por un extranjero. _Bah, ya eres de la familia, Lobo Blanco._ Los mayores traen gran sabiduría con ellos, son la historia que se hilacha, el pasado con el presente que teje el futuro.

 —¿Qué tiene que ver eso con _esto_?

 —Densos y _obtusos_.

 —Shuri.

 —Bucky —Bucky no sabe si sentirse ofendido o si mejor se larga a llorar. Shuri vuelve a bufar—. ¿En serio crees que el corazón de una persona, que el corazón del Capitán Rogers, es tan pequeño como para amar a _una sola persona por vez_? Porque en Wakanda, y yo particularmente, no creemos eso ni esto. ¿Entiendes?

 Entiende, a medias.

  **[Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes]**

Hay perdón, si se aman.

 ¿Se aman?

 Steve siente el hundimiento de las planicies, del agua congelada, del mundo pequeño que se agranda, del colchón, y se despierta. Bucky está en el borde de su lado de la cama, su espalda a él, su cuerpo de frente al gran ventanal que refleja tanto verde, verde, verde; Steve no creía posible que existiera esa cantidad de verdes, ni siquiera en las pinturas que tanto admiraba cuando le costaba distinguir los colores. Ahora ve claro. Ahora _ve._

 —¿Buck? —llama, preocupado.

 Bucky toma aire. Profundo. Su ancha espalda se expande con la energía de tomar la vida entre sus pulmones y no largarla.

 —Ven aquí —le dice, la voz quebrada.

 Steve va, silencio y ruido, arrugando las sábanas, hundiendo el colchón. Hay un escudo, un tren, sangre, entre ellos. Más de setenta años que se pierden si se miran al espejo lado a lado. Es un espacio que en los días malos es inescrutable, imperturbable. En los días buenos solo parece así: irrompible. Cruza el puente medio destartalado de sus existencias. Se sienta detrás de Bucky, abriendo las piernas, rodeándolo con sus brazos en su cadera, todo su rostro enterrado en su cuello, entre sus cabellos cada vez más largos. Respira sobre él, caliente. Bucky le aferra los brazos con el suyo. Carne. Uñas. Es una desesperación, un acto involuntario, el deseo a permanecer ahí, ahí, justo donde están, una desesperación que Steve conoce. Él también se siente no del todo venas de vez en vez; a veces se siente sombra.

 Todas sus vidas huyendo _de la vida_ ; supone que por eso ahora les cuesta tanto simplemente vivir.

 —Estamos aquí, Buck —le asegura. Un beso, dos, tres, cuatro sobre su cuello. Bucky tiembla.

 —Estamos aquí, _Steve_ —repite.

 Sí, y sus ecos. Sí.

 (Sí, se aman).

 

...

...


End file.
